


Happily Ever After

by monkey_and_music_lover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: Men in Black Inspired.Coulson and May decide it's time to retire, but for them to find peace they must give up something precious: their memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special and huge thank you for @Elle_you_oh for always beta-ing and encouraging me! I adore you and could not do this without you!
> 
> Also shout out everyone in the Philinda Chatroom for your love and support! You make every day more fun! <3
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys~

“Agent Coulson, Agent May, I want to thank you for the years of service you have given our organization, and the sacrifices you made along the way.” Mace looked at his top agents with a forlorn expression as he spoke, before swallowing and squaring his shoulders. “Before we confirm this I want to ask you both again to reconsider.” 

 

Phil and Melinda turned to each other and exchanged understanding glance. “Thank you, director,” Phil responded genuinely, “but Agent May and I have both discussed this at length and think it’s about time we retire. And we’re both aware of the protocol that comes with retiring from SHIELD and are ready to accept any consequences that result from it.”

 

“Phil,” Mace pressed, “I’m not sure if you fully understand. When we wipe your memory, it’s going to wipe anything that SHIELD has been involved with -- the locations, the procedures, and the people. You’ll even forget about your days in the Academy. Are you sure you want to retire fully into civilian life?” 

 

“Yes,” he responded without hesitation. “Look, Jeffrey, May and I have considered being kept under surveillance instead but looking over our shoulders constantly isn’t something we want to do for the rest of our lives. And even then, there’s still a chance someone could slip past our agents and compromise us. This is the best for the organization... and for us.”

 

Mace looked at Melinda who stood quietly, a step behind Phil. “Agent May?”

 

“I agree with Agent Coulson, and want to follow through with the procedure.” Her face remained stoic as she spoke, but in the last few years Mace had been able to learn the subtle hints behind Agent May’s expressions. Underneath her well trained mask he could see a hint of sadness, but also a familiar gleam of determination, one that let him know she had made up her mind, and nothing would change it. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Mace gave them a somber nod. “Alright then. I suggest you prepare for departure and we can get the procedure done within the next 72 hours.”

 

“Thank you, director. We’ll get everything ready by then.”

 

As the senior agents turned to leave his office, Mace put away his director persona and stopped them both with firm hands on their shoulders. He reached for Phil first and pulled him into a tight embrace and let out a heavy breath.

 

“Thank you, Phil, for everything you’ve done for SHIELD, and trusting me with it.” 

 

Phil let out a small chuckle as he returned the directors hug with a few firm pats on the back. “Don’t worry Jeffrey, you’re doing just fine. And if not, you have a top notch team to help you.” 

 

After another moment and another deep breath, Mace let go of his predecessor and turned towards Agent May. She gave him a harsh glare that warned him not to take another step towards her, evidently knowing he had similar intentions in mind. Not deterred by her expression, but still cautious (he did not want to risk a broken nose), he simply opened his arms in her direction and looked hopefully towards her. 

 

With a scowl firmly planted on her face, Melinda refused to budge from her defensive position. From behind Mace, she could see Phil smiling at her softly and urging her to give their soon-to-be ex-director this one farewell token. Her glare momentarily shifted towards her longest companion before she released an exasperated sigh and dropped her arms in surrender.

 

A grin spread across Mace’s face as he came forward and lifted Melinda in a tight bear hug. Melinda’s lips tightened in response and she remained limp as he expressed his gratitude and sorrow. Despite her obvious show of disapproval, Phil could see the small upturn of her lips.

 

When he finally released her from his grip, Melinda glared at him and turned to leave the office without another word. Phil patted him on the back and gave him an encouraging smile as he followed his partner out to bid the rest of their team a hard, bittersweet farewell. 

 

\-----

 

“Alright,” Mack announced his return, and slid into the passenger side of the van. “Fries and a shake for a one Miss Daisy Johnson and a delicious bacon cheese burger for me.” He grinned as he unwrapped his sandwich, giving it the appreciative look it deserved before taking a huge bite.

 

“Does Elena know that you eating all that?” Daisy asked without removing her eyes from their target. “I thought she said ‘turtle man needs to eat less pig and more plant’.”

 

Mack glared at the back of Daisy’s head as he continued to eat his irregular treat. “Yeah, well I’m trusting my partner to have my back and keep this between us.” She waved her hand dismissively in his general direction, clearly distracted with their mission. “Have you located the targets?”

 

“Yep,” Daisy made a popping noise with the ‘p’ and smile proudly. “And they are about to make contact in 3… 2… and…” 

 

At that moment, Mack looked over and watched as a petite woman approached an outside cafe table and was greeted warmly by the man who had showed up half an hour early for their “second date”. He let out a snort of disbelief and shook his head half heartedly.

 

“As much as I disapprove of us breaking protocol and going against the director’s orders,” he continued, watching as the pair chatted with surprising comfortability, “I’m impressed that you were actually able to orchestrate their ‘chance meeting’ at the bookstore last week.”

 

Daisy turned away from the couple satisfied and turned on the engine of the car. “Coulson and May sacrificed a lot for us and gave up their memories for a peaceful retirement,” she explained simply as they pulled out of the parking lot. “But they deserve to be happy too, and together. That’s all they really wanted.”

 

With a nod of agreement, Mack sat back as his partner drove past the cafe and back towards headquarters. As they passed, Daisy glanced at the side mirror and watched while her two former mentors reacquainted themselves with each other. She still kept regular tabs on them - as did Fitz, Jemma and Mack - but she knew that they were happier and now, together, she didn’t have to worry about them as much. 

  
This was definitely the retirement they deserved. 


End file.
